


My Horntail

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way to tame this dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Horntail

Sirius is prickly in the mornings.

Harry's learned that there's only one thing for it:

Nudity.

If Harry times it right, he can be rising from his bath as Sirius walks in to trim his beard.

"Morning," he'll say, stretching for Sirius' pleasure. "How's my sleepy dragon?"

Sirius will grunt at the endearment, but his eyes will rest on Harry's prick.

He'll stalk over, grab Harry up, soap-suds and all, and bite his neck.

Harry will wrap wet arms around his lover.

"My Horntail," he'll say.

Then once Sirius has his way with him, a kinder man you'll never find.

 


End file.
